


SXE04: Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

by WaitingForTheDay



Series: Supernatural Season X [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Dean Winchester, Go Fish, Screenplay/Script Format, Selkies, Slightly Suicidal Behavior, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheDay/pseuds/WaitingForTheDay
Summary: There are some minor setbacks in the case.
Series: Supernatural Season X [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537375
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	SXE04: Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shorter episode.

SUPERNATURAL: SEASON X, EPISODE 2: “Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing”  
Screenplay by WaitingForTheDay (Garter & Chris)

INT. HELL (THE RACK) – EVENING: Crowley and Castiel are searching for Dean. They regroup back where they entered in the previous episode.

CROWLEY: I can’t find him. Any luck?

CASTIEL: No, none.

CROWLEY: Well, if he won’t come for you, he won’t come for anyone.

CASTIEL: We should check someplace else.

CROWLEY: Like where?

CASTIEL: Maybe we could ask the souls in the cells if they’ve seen him.

CROWLEY: No, their minds are mostly too far gone. Wouldn’t do any good. Perhaps Dean found a way out on his own. You know, since he’s been to Hell and back before.

CASTIEL: You think he’s somewhere on Earth?

CROWLEY: I don’t know what to think. It’s possible he’s still down here. It’s possible he’s not. A locator spell would be nice.

CASTIEL: I made it so the Winchesters cannot be found by spells.

CROWLEY: Of course you did. How’s that working for you now? I’ll try his cell.

Crowley rings him. He gets voicemail.

DEAN (VO): Hey! You’ve reached Dean. Can’t get to the phone right now, or maybe I don’t want to. Leave a message if it’s important. I’ll try to call you back.

The beep happens.

CROWLEY: Hello, Dean, it’s Crowley. We’re all very worried about you. If you could send us a line that would be great. Your brother is especially worried, so please give me a call.

He hangs up and sighs. The phone rings.

CROWLEY (CONT’D): Hello? Dean?

DEAN (VO): Crowley. Hi. Look, I’m fine, okay? I’m just... doin’ stuff. Yeah.

CROWLEY: Well, Samyaza is—

DEAN (VO, urgent): Don’t talk about Samyaza!

Crowley falls silent, confused.

DEAN (VO, CONT’D): Sorry. Just... I gotta go.

He hangs up with a click. Crowley looks at Castiel.

CROWLEY: He’s being watched.

CASTIEL: How do you know?

CROWLEY: Because the bastard hung up on me!

CASTIEL: That means he’s being watched?

CROWLEY: Most definitely. That, or he’s being held hostage. He’s not in Hell, though. I would’ve gotten a cell notification that an unauthorized phone was being used in Hell.

CASTIEL: So where did he go?

Crowley shrugs.

INT. BAR – EVENING: Dean stares at his phone. He’s sitting at the bar, but he doesn’t have any drinks. He glances behind him, and about a dozen people watching him quickly avert their eyes to pretend they weren’t watching. Dean turns back and sighs. A pretty woman comes up next to him.

WOMAN: Can I buy you a drink?

DEAN: Yeah, I guess.

INT. BUNKER – EVENING: Crowley and Castiel reappear in the bunker. Sam greets them.

SAM: Well?

CROWLEY: He’s being watched.

SAM: Why?

SAMYAZA (OS): Probably to lead the demons to the bunker?

Sam, Crowley, and Castiel turn to see Samyaza standing in the doorway.

CROWLEY: Hey Yatzi. How ya feeling?

SAM: “Yatzi”?

Samyaza pulls a face.

SAMYAZA: Don’t call me that. And I feel fine.

Raziel comes in.

RAZIEL: Any word on Dean?

SAM: He’s being watched, apparently.

RAZIEL: A trap?

CROWLEY: Most likely. But I doubt Dean’ll lead the demons to us. Though, depending on how many there are, he might not be able to take them alone.

CASTIEL: So we need to help him.

CROWLEY: Yes. While we were on the phone, I managed to get his location. But I thought I’d come get the whole gang together to do this.

RAZIEL: How sweet.

CROWLEY: Yep, that’s me.

RAZIEL: Samyaza isn’t going. Last mission she went on nearly got her killed.

SAMYAZA: I’m fine, Raz.

CASTIEL: If Samyaza stays behind, someone else needs to stay back too.

CROWLEY: One-two-three-not-me.

SAMYAZA: Oh, stop it. I’m going, and you can’t stop me.

CROWLEY: I can stop you. There’s no way you’ll be allowed into a bar. Your vessel is too young.

SAMYAZA: Dean’s at a bar?

CROWLEY: Unfortunately for you.

Samyaza pouts and crosses her arms.

RAZIEL: I can stay back with Samyaza. Sam, you go with Crowley and Castiel to save your brother.

SAM: You sure, Raziel?

RAZIEL: Yeah. It’s no problem.

Sam nods. He turns to Crowley.

SAM: Let’s go.

INT. BAR – EVENING: Dean is in a back room with the woman. he’s shirtless. It looks like things are about to get sexy, but then—

WOMAN: You’re so stupid.

DEAN: What?

WOMAN: You knew there were demons around, but you still let your guard down for a pretty girl?

The pretty woman pulls out a knife and cuts Dean’s chest where the anti-possession tattoo is.

WOMAN (CONT’D): Your little symbol isn’t very helpful anymore, is it?

She opens her mouth, and the cloud of black demon smoke leaves her and enters Dean. A pause. Then Dean’s eyes go black. He throws the girl off, takes her knife, and stabs her. He pulls his shirt back on and exits the room to the bar area.

INT. BAR – CONTINUOUS: Dean walks out into the bar area, where Sam, Crowley, and Castiel are just entering. He walks over to them.

DEAN: Hey, guys.

SAM: Hey.

DEAN: You sure took your sweet time. I managed to kill the demons watching me, so we’re in the clear.

CROWLEY: Oh, okay. You made it sound worse over the phone.

DEAN: I thought it was. I overestimated the situation. Where’s Samyaza?

CASTIEL: She is back at the bunker with Raziel.

DEAN: And where’s Lucifer?

CROWLEY: Still in Heaven. You weren’t missing for THAT long.

DEAN: Right.

CROWLEY: Come on, let’s go back.

INT. BUNKER – NIGHT: Raziel is sitting at the table playing cards with Samyaza. Dean, Castiel, Sam, and Crowley appear.

RAZIEL: That was fast.

CROWLEY: Dean took care of himself.

RAZIEL: Want to play? I’ll deal you guys in.

SAM: What are you playing?

RAZIEL: Go Fish. We just started.

SAMYAZA: I didn’t want to play.

RAZIEL: No, but you agreed to play because you’re bored.

SAMYAZA: Well, now everyone’s back, so I’m fine.

She gets up.

SAMYAZA (CONT’D): Can I make dinner?

SAM: No way! Last time you made a mess.

SAMYAZA: Castiel cleaned it for me.

CASTIEL: I’m not a maid.

RAZIEL: I can clean it this time. What do you want to make, Samyaza?

SAMYAZA: I have no idea. Cookies! I’ll make cookies.

SAM: For dinner?

CROWLEY: Sounds good to me.

SAM: You’re not the one who needs nourishment.

SAMYAZA: I’ll open a can of green beans too, then.

SAM: That’s not enough.

SAMYAZA: Then order yourself a pizza! I’m making cookies.

She’s not budging on this.

SAM: Fine. I’ll order a pizza. Dean, do you want anything on it?

DEAN: Uh. I don’t care.

Sam looks suspicious.

DEAN: I mean, I’m not very hungry. I... had a lot to drink.

Sam nods.

SAM: Samyaza, let me show you where the chocolate chips are.

SAMYAZA: Okay.

INT. BUNKER (KITCHEN) – CONTINUOUS: Sam pulls Samyaza aside into the kitchen.

SAM: I don’t think Dean’s acting like Dean.

SAMYAZA: Okay...

SAM: I think he’s possessed. Can you help me set a trap?

SAMYAZA: Why me?

SAM: Because they don’t want you dead. The rest of us, he could kill.

SAMYAZA: Sure.

She takes the ketchup and starts drawing a demon trap on the ceiling.

SAMYAZA (CONT’D): You realize I’ll be trapped too?

SAM: I know what I’m doing.

SAMYAZA: I hope so.

CUT TO COMMERCIAL

INT. BUNKER (KITCHEN) – NIGHT: Samyaza sits on the floor. She puts ketchup on her leg. She screams, and everyone comes running in.

CROWLEY: What happened?

SAMYAZA: I...I cut myself.

Sam bends down to examine it. 

SAM: Dean, can you come here?

DEAN: Yeah.

He walks over to Samyaza.

DEAN (CONT’D): This isn’t blood. This is ketchup. What’s going on?

SAM: Who are you, and why are you possessing my brother?

DEAN: What? Sam, it’s me.

SAM: Then get out of the trap.

DEAN: What trap?

Sam points at the ceiling. Crowley takes a step back.

DEAN (CONT’D): What... Sam. This isn’t funny.

SAMYAZA: Sam, you’re gonna want to step out of the circle.

Sam does. Dean’s eyes go black, and he hits Samyaza.

DEAN: Let me out!

SAMYAZA: Crowley, leave the room and cover your ears!

Crowley nods and leaves. Samyaza covers her ears. Dean tries to pull her hands away.

SAM: Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus.

Samyaza kicks Dean to get him off.

SAM (CONT’D): Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregation, et secta diabolica.

Dean lunges at Samyaza again.

SAM (CONT’D): Ergo draco maledicte, ut ecclesiam tuam secura, tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus.

Dean manages to pull Samyaza’s hands off her ears as Sam says—

SAM (CONT’D): Audi nos!

The black smoke expels from Dean’s body. Smoke also comes from Samyaza’s body. Dean and Samyaza’s body (which will be referred to as Eden when unpossessed) collapse to the ground.

SAM (CONT’D): Shit.

INT. BUNKER – NIGHT: Sam sits at the table with everyone else, except Eden and Dean.

CASTIEL: So since Samyaza heard the exorcism, she was exorcised too?

SAM: Unfortunately.

CROWLEY: Did she hear it all?

SAM: No, only some.

CROWLEY: Then there’s good news. Her essence didn’t go to Hell, it’s still on Earth.

SAM: That’s good.

CROWLEY: And it’s probably near a place she feels strongly about.

SAM: Like where?

CROWLEY: Beats me.

RAZIEL: Where is Dean?

SAM: In the room with Samyaza’s vessel. Uh, Eden.

As if on cue (literally), Eden comes charging out of the kitchen. She’s nothing like Samyaza.

EDEN: No! Screw this! All these demons and crap, I don’t like it! I’m not even supposed to be alive! I died! I DIED!

Dean comes out after her.

DEAN: Yes, okay, but somehow you’re alive.

EDEN: I’m going to the police.

CROWLEY: And what will you say? “Oh, officer, see, I died, and a demon possessed my lifeless body, and then she got exorcised, which brought me back to life.” Yes, that will go over just fabulously. Let me know how it goes, oh wait, you won’t be able to, because you’ll be in an insane asylum.

SAM: Crowley, there’s no need to be so harsh.

CROWLEY: I’m pissed! Samyaza could be anywhere, and we don’t know where! At least when she got kidnapped in Hell we knew she was being tortured.

EDEN: This is not fair. I hate this.

RAZIEL: Well, what do you want us to do about it?

EDEN: I want you to kill me.

DEAN: What?

EDEN: I’m not living in a world where there are demons! I died. Why am I alive?

DEAN: Okay, kid, you need to chill.

EDEN: I hate this! I hate this, I hate this, I hate this!

CROWLEY: No need for a tantrum.

RAZIEL: Someone ought to lock her up until we find Samyaza.

Sam nods. He picks Eden up and carries her off, kicking and screaming.

DEAN: Well. I’m really sorry about what happened. I didn’t know...

CASTIEL: It happens. How did that demon possess you with your sigil?

DEAN: Apparently if you tear the skin around the tattoo, it renders it useless.

CASTIEL: We’d better watch out for that, then.

DEAN: Yeah.

Sam comes back out.

SAM: Alright, Eden is locked in the panic room. The lock’s still broken, so I shoved a table against it.

CASTIEL: Wait, why is the lock broken?

DEAN: It was an accident.

He doesn’t offer any more explanation.

SAM: We’re going to need to brainstorm possible places Samyaza could be.

RAZIEL: No matter where she is, though, couldn’t she have left? Maybe she’s trying to find us.

CROWLEY: I doubt it. I’ve taught her ‘When lost, stay put’ very well.

SAM: Okay. So, where could Samyaza be attached to?

CASTIEL: Perhaps where her brother died?

CROWLEY: Maybe... but she’s never been close to him.

DEAN: Where you died, Crowley?

CROWLEY: That’s in another world. I doubt it works like that.

RAZIEL: Where she found Eden?

CROWLEY: Possibly. We can certainly check there.

SAM: What about where we found her, at that park?

CROWLEY: Maybe. We should split up and search those two places.

CASTIEL: I’ll go with Dean.

CROWLEY: Hell, no you won’t. You two won’t get anything done. I’ll go with Dean. You’ll go with Sam. Raziel should stay and monitor Eden.

RAZIEL: Fine. I can do that.

CROWLEY: We’ll check where Eden was found, and Sam and Castiel will check where Samyaza was found.

DEAN: Alright. First thing in the morning, then.

CUT TO COMMERCIAL

INT. BUNKER – MORNING

Raziel opens the panic room door. Looks inside—

RAZIEL: Oh my God.

Eden is lying on the ground.

EXT. RIVER – MORNING: Crowley and Dean are at the river.

DEAN: I don’t see any sign of Samyaza.

CROWLEY: We should check the water.

DEAN: Alright.

He wades in a bit.

DEAN (CONT’D): Ew. It’s all murky.

Crowley follows him in.

CROWLEY: A little gunk never hurt anyone.

Dean starts feeling in the water with his hands. Something jerks his arm down into the water. Dean pulls it back up; it’s red with blood.

DEAN: There’s something in the water!

Crowley goes over to where Dean is.

CROWLEY: Where?

DEAN: Ow!

CROWLEY: What?

DEAN: Something bit my leg.

CROWLEY: I don’t see anyth-

He get pulled into the water on his bottom. He stands up quickly.

CROWLEY (CONT’D): What’s in the water?

DEAN: We need to get out.

They go back to the riverbank. A seal pokes its head up.

CROWLEY: Is that a seal?

The seal turns into a human woman with a fur cape.

CROWLEY (CONT’D): Oh, it’s a Selkie. Of course.

SELKIE: I had a little girl, and a demon took her away.

DEAN: Are you the thing that killed Eden?

SELKIE: Where did my victim go?

CROWLEY: She’s in use. Find another victim.

SELKIE: You two will do just fine.

CROWLEY: How about a different victim?

SELKIE: I need spirits. You will not leave my river alive. No one does.

DEAN: There’s always a first. I guess Samyaza’s not here, then.

He turns to go. The Selkie uses some sort of power to pull him back, into the water. She pulls him under.

CROWLEY: Dean!

Crowley rushes to the water and feels around. He pulls Dean up. As Dean gasps for air, he is pulled under again. Crowley pulls him up, and he struggles to reach the shore.

DEAN: It’s not even that deep, how is she doing this?

He crawls out of the water, soaking wet and bleeding. The Selkie comes up again.

SELKIE: Give me your spirits!

DEAN: Crowley, do you know much about Selkies?

CROWLEY: Take their pelt, and burn it. That’s how you defeat it. I’ll bet her pelt is that cape there.

SELKIE: No one will leave here alive!

DEAN: Alright. I’ll distract her. You get the pelt.

CROWLEY: Fine.

Dean dives into the water. The Selkie screeches and goes after him. Crowley gets in the water and searches for the cape with his hands. He pulls it up. The Selkie comes up.

SELKIE: NO! Give that back!

CROWLEY: I don’t think so, love.

He ignites it with his demon powers. It burns, and the Selkie disintegrates with it.

CROWLEY (CONT’D): We did it. Dean?

He looks for Dean. Can’t find him. He finally pulls him up from the water. He’s a bloody mess. Crowley drags him to shore.

DEAN: Selkie got me good.

There’s a huge chunk missing from his arm.

CROWLEY: Yes, I see that. Hold still, I’ll heal you.

INT. BUNKER (PANIC ROOM) – MORNING: Raziel rushes to Eden’s side.

RAZIEL: Eden? Eden, are you okay?

Eden suddenly opens her eyes, pushes Raziel off, and bolts out the door.

RAZIEL (CONT’D): I can’t believe I fell for that.

He rushes after her.

EXT. PARK – MORNING: The park is mostly empty. The crime scene tape’s gone, too.

SAM: We met Samyaza at that bench.

He goes to the bench. Castiel follows.

CASTIEL: So she should be around here, if anywhere.

SAM: I’d think so. (calling out) Samyaza?

He waits. No reply, nothing unusual.

SAM (CONT’D): Samyaza?!

The swing moves. Sam and Castiel spin around. Black smoke is formed.

CASTIEL: Samyaza? Is that you?

The black smoke approaches Sam.

SAM: I think it’s scared of something.

He takes out a jar. The smoke goes inside it. Sam caps the jar.

SAM (CONT’D): Let’s go.

They leave. Tabbris watches them.

INT. BUNKER – DAY: Raziel has tied Eden up with his grace. She’s on the table, not happy.

Sam and Castiel, and Crowley and Dean poof in at the same time.

SAM: We found Samyaza.

CROWLEY: And we found the thing that killed Eden in the first place.

EDEN: MMM!

Raziel ungags her.

EDEN: The woman?

CROWLEY: It was a selkie.

EDEN: This is crazy. I want out. I want- MM!

Raziel gags her again.

DEAN: Why’s she on the table?

RAZIEL: Almost escaped. I can watch her better like this. As long as I’m focused, my grace can hold her.

SAM: Well, I’ve got Samyaza in a jar.

He holds it up.

TABBRIS (OS): And I’ll be taking that.

Everyone turns. They’ve been followed. Since Raziel is unfocused, his grace releases Eden. She sits up.

RAZIEL: Tabbris.

DEAN: Who’s she?

RAZIEL: An angel of war. She’s supposed to be guarding Lucifer.

TABBRIS: I’m also supposed to get Samyaza to Azazel.

RAZIEL: So you’re a traitor.

Tabbris smiles.

TABBRIS: Hand over the demon smoke, Sam Winchester.

SAM: I don’t think so.

Tabbris uses her powers to shatter the jar. The smoke goes inside Eden. Her eyes turn yellow, then brown, then yellow, then brown. She disappears.

SAM (CONT’D): Look, she’s gone. Now what will you do?

TABBRIS: She’ll come back if I attack you.

Tabbris makes a move. A small fight ensues. In the middle of it, it looks like Eden comes back. She’s holding an angel blade.

EDEN: Tabbris, step away from them. Let’s discuss this.

Tabbris smiles.

TABBRIS: See, I knew you’d come back. Come with me, Samyaza, and I’ll leave these fools alone.

Eden drops her blade and looks at the group.

EDEN: All of you, leave.

SAM: But-

EDEN: Leave!

Crowley snaps his fingers. They all disappear.

Eden turns to Tabbris. She pulls down the collar of her shirt to reveal the SUICIDE SIGIL. Tabbris’ eyes go wide.

TABBRIS: You wouldn’t-

Eden presses it. Light fills the room—

EXT. BUNKER – DAY: The gang is pissed at Crowley. They all start talking at once – “What was that for?” “What did you just do?” “What about Samyaza?” Crowley puts a hand up to silence them.

CROWLEY: I know Samyaza. That wasn’t her.

Silence. Then:

SAM: ...Eden?

Crowley nods.

CROWLEY: I think we gave her enough time. Let’s see. He snaps, and they disappear.

INT. BUNKER – DAY: The charred remains of wings on the floor, and a definitely dead Eden.

SAM: What happened here?

Black smoke comes out from around the corner and goes inside Eden. She sits up.

SAMYAZA: It was Eden’s idea.

DEAN: What do you mean?

SAMYAZA: She didn’t want to live in this world anymore.

SAM: So she sacrificed herself for us?

SAMYAZA: Yes.

RAZIEL: Well, now I feel bad for tying her up.

SAMYAZA: It’s okay, she’s in a better place. I hope.

RAZIEL: Oh.

SAMYAZA: I’m sorry I put you all through this trouble. I didn’t realize it’d be such a hassle.

CROWLEY: It’s not your fault, Yatzi.

SAMYAZA: I know, but still.

RAZIEL: If Tabbris was working for Azazel, Lucifer’s in danger. We need to break him out, ASAP.

SAM: Then let’s do that.

CROWLEY: I am not going to Heaven.

SAMYAZA: Me, either.

DEAN: Me, Sam, and Cas can go. You guys stay here. Hold down the fort.

RAZIEL: Fine.

CASTIEL: Alright. Let’s go.

**Author's Note:**

> Chris is writing the next episode!!!


End file.
